1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an endoscope using depth information and method for detecting a polyp based on the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope is an apparatus for diagnosing an image frequently used during health examinations because the endoscope provides an image almost identical to an image observed by a naked eye of a human. Recently, use of the endoscope has contributed to early diagnosis and early treatment of diseases by removing a polyp upon detection of the polyp during diagnosis.
Detecting whether the polyp is located on an intestine wall may be an issue because rotating the endoscope through a range of varied angles to obtain images is difficult due to an intestine being narrower than a stomach.